¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Hinata es una chica tímida, reservada y miedosa, pero, después de chocar accidentalmente con el chico más apuesto que sus ojos hayan visto se verá envuelta en varias situaciones con Uchiha Sasuke, ¿será el destino o sólo un juego por parte de sus amigas?, ¿podrá Hinata luchar por esas sensaciones desconocidas para ella?
1. Lección 1: Tener iniciativa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? - Muy largo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, espero les guste.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 1: Tener iniciativa.**

Se quedó helada al escuchar lo que sus amigas habían dicho, no porque fuera algo malo o porque hayan soltado algún comentario impropio que la había dejado sin palabras, era solo que las muchachas habían salido con la estupenda idea de hacer una cita a ciegas, una donde la incluían a ella.

Sí, una cita, por lo menos una grupal.

Es por eso que se había quedado helada, en su vida las experiencias amorosas con chicos habían sido cortadas de raíz, nunca había tenido novio y las pocas veces que tuvo algún tipo de romance con un chico éste siempre terminaba aburriéndose de ella y su actitud tan poco divertida. - ¿Qué te parece Hinata-chan? – Soltó emocionada la chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos color azul cielo que dejaba desprender cierto aire de diversión por verla así, a punto de desmayarse. – Es una grandiosa idea, ¿no crees? – Las demás chicas empezaron a hablar sobre la supuesta cita, pues, para ellas, la Hyuuga ya había aceptado tal descabellada idea.

- ¿U-Una cita? – Preguntó con desdén luego de haber estado en silencio por más de diez minutos, su voz había sido suave y hasta inaudible pero aun así la más madura del grupo la había escuchado con atención.

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó ésta con aquel tono que marcaba lo autoritario de su personalidad. – Digo, no sabes quién es el chico o los chicos, y además ellas ya han planeado todo sin tomar tu opinión primero. – Las demás chicas dejaron de hablar, todas habían tornado su atención en Temari quien cruzada de brazos y recostada en la puerta de la habitación veía de forma reprobatoria a la otra rubia.

Ino carraspeó un poco intimidada. – Sólo fue una idea… pero, si no te gusta simplemente no hagas nada Hinata-chan. – Trató de arreglar la situación con la Hyuuga antes de que la Sabaku no metiera su cabeza en el retrete o tratara de ahorcarla con papel higiénico por imprudente.

Hinata bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable, ahora, se empezaba a sentir la tensión en aquella habitación y todo era culpa suya, bueno, no todo pero aun así sentía que se lo debía a sus amigas. Sabía que ellas siempre se preocupaban por ella, hacía solo dos años que habían entrado al Instituto Konoha para mujeres, donde una a una de ellas se habían hecho sus amigas sólo porque de alguna forma había terminado acercándose a ella, de lo contrario nunca hubiera tratado de acercárseles, ya que ella nunca tuvo las agallas para hablarles o hacer algo por sí sola.

Siempre dependía de ellas. Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose molesta consigo misma, con los chicos, con la gente, con todo. Ella siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero ahora no, estaba tomando determinación para lograr una nueva meta, necesitaba demostrar que ella también era segura de sí misma y que no era solamente una niña ricachona de dieciséis años.

Suspiró suavemente mientras escuchaba cómo sus acompañantes empezaban a subir el tono en algún tipo de discusión. – Uhm… - Dudó no sabiendo cómo hacer para llamar la atención de las chicas que se encontraban ese día teniendo una pijamada en su habitación. – C-Chicas… - Tartamudeó levantando la mirada hasta posarla en el grupo de chicas quienes ya empezaban a reñir unas con otras. – Umh… chicas… - Llamó intentando de nuevo obtener la atención de éstas. - ¡C-Chicas! – Terminó por levantar la voz logrando que por fin el grupo de adolescentes femeninas tornaran su atención en ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa, siempre se le hacía difícil ser observada. – Y-Yo… quiero hacerlo. – Susurró empezando a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

"¿Huh?" fue la colectiva pregunta que recibió la morena por parte de sus amigas, una a una empezaron a mostrar una gran cara producto de la impresión. - ¿H-Hablas enserio Hinata-chan? – Preguntó con sorpresa la rubia de largo cabello. – Quiero decir… tendrás que hablar, con chicos. – Con sorpresa todas vieron como la siempre tímida y temblorosa Hinata Hyuuga asentía levemente.

– Quiero… hacerlo. – Susurró sintiendo que le era más difícil de lo normal el pronunciar las palabras. Las demás chicas sonrieron con entusiasmo, era la primera vez que la Hyuuga trataba de mostrar iniciativa sobre algo y más si era sobre chicos.

- ¡Grandioso! - Soltaron algunas sintiéndose emocionadas por la simple idea de tener una cita grupal. Sería una experiencia divertida.

Hinata suspiró suavemente, esperaba que aquella situación no se saliera de sus manos y que todo saliera bien, porque ella también quería conocer a chicos. – Y un novio. – Murmuró logrando que el color de sus mejillas se encendiera, sí, eso sería simplemente perfecto.

**Fin lección 1.**

* * *

**¡Hola!, sé que quienes leen mis historias deben tener deseos de asesinarme mientras se preguntan "¿Por qué empieza una historia nueva cuando no es capaz de actualizar sus historias antiguas?", la verdad yo también estoy preocupada por ello, ahora mismo la U se come mi cerebro y no entiendo nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, últimamente he tenido algunos problemas con personas a mi alrededor y me he sentido un poco deprimida algo raro en mí porque soy demasiado orgullosa para darle importancia a esos temas XD tómenme como una mala imitación de Sasuke y su perspectivas de "amigos", ahh en fin, como les decía no he avanzado absolutamente nada en las otras historias por lo que he decidido colocarlas en paro hasta nuevo aviso, sólo espero recuperarme pronto porque la verdad no quiero dejar de escribir cuando me ayuda mucho.**

**En realidad he estado pensando en dejar Fanfiction, bueno, hace mucho que no paso por aquí así que no es como si estuviera en FF pero no siento que sea justo tanto para ustedes que esperan que termine mis historias como para mí ya que le tengo mucho afecto a esta página, mis historias y por su puesto mis amados lectores.**

**Hoy hablé de más :O siempre me quedo corta de palabras pero hoy fue distinto jaja XD pues, quiero pedirles paciencia y agredecerles por empezar a leer este nuevo proyecto, en realidad ya lo tengo bastante adelantado por eso he decidido subirlo ya que en realidad me gusta la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar~**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	2. Lección 2: Tener un buen comienzo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? - Muy largo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 2: Tener un buen comienzo.**

Como habían planeado se encontraban todas en el instituto, había pasado una semana desde la pijamada donde empujada por una fuerza extraña para ella llamada iniciativa había aceptado la idea de sus amigas de instituto de salir en una cita grupal. Pero, lastimosamente para ella, no conocía chicos aparte de su primo Neji, y sus dos mejores amigos del jardín de niños Kiba y Shino por lo que pensaba que era simplemente imposible para ella entablar una conversación casi normal con alguien que no fuera alguno de ellos tres.

Suspiró sintiéndose agotada mentalmente, en realidad se había cansado de pensar en ello todo el tiempo pero le era imposible ya que ella debía salir con chicos y además hablar con ellos. Era lo peor.

Entonces vio de reojo a sus amigas, el cómo hablaban emocionadas y chismoseaban sobre la cita grupal que se daría al día siguiente. Sintió que los nervios se la comían viva y por un momento se dejó paso a pensamientos suicidas como amarrarse con cinta adhesiva y lanzarse a la piscina del instituto con tal de evitar esa cita. – Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó la rubia dejando ver la preocupación por su actitud aletargada.

Asintió levemente mientras formulaba una sonrisa un poco fingida con la idea de no preocupar a sus amigas. En cambio Ino y Sakura la vieron preocupadas sintiéndose culpable por obligarla a algo que se veía claramente la Hyuuga no quería hacer.

Karin bufó al verlas todas tan pesimistas por lo que sacando su teléfono móvil le envió un mensaje a su novio. Al recibir respuesta a su mensaje casi de inmediato sonrió satisfecha. – Suigetsu dice que irán los chicos así que… no se pueden retractar. – Dijo posando su mirada en la Hyuuga quien se sintió incómoda.

Las chicas asintieron, Ino y Sakura con emoción pues por fin verían a sus viejos amigos de la escuela media y también al chico que les agradaba.

Después de terminar las clases empacó sus libros y partió sin despedirse de nadie, caminó de forma presurosa por los transitados pasillos de aquel instituto donde únicamente yacían chicas y después de recibir algunos empujones y uno que otro reproche por fin pudo salir del lugar. Cuando salió por la entrada-salida del edificio se pudo dar el gusto de respirar un poco de aire y caminando un poco más relajada empezó a dirigirse hacia la reja que daba lugar a la única entrada hacia todo el instituto.

Al salir se despidió cortésmente de la profesora Anko quien le sonrió y le deseó que se portara mal, se sonrojó por aquel descabellado comentario por lo que bajó la mirada para esconder su vergüenza. Lastimosamente chocó de frente con el pecho de alguien, y ese alguien olía bastante bien. - ¡P-Perdón! – Se disculpó enseguida bajando la cabeza y sintiendo aún más vergüenza por su torpeza.

– Hmp. – Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la otra persona, curiosa levantó la mirada encontrándose con el chico más lindo que podrían haber visto sus ojos.

– Que torpe. – El sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro y hasta sentía las orejas calientes de toda la sangre que bombeaba su cuerpo, boqueó un par de veces pero eso pareció irritar al chico quien sólo frunció el ceño y pasó de ella.

-¡Perdón! – Se disculpó de nuevo no sabiendo bien el por qué, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes mientras veía sin despegar su mirada del chico frente a ella. – Que lindo… - Susurró avergonzándose por su propio comentario. Trató de seguir su camino dándole una última mirada al apuesto chico de uniforme pero esto solo hizo que se tropezara de nuevo cayendo torpemente sobre el suelo logró llamar la atención del chico quien sólo le miró de reojo. Suspiró sonrojándose más de lo normal. – Que vergüenza… - Susurró levantándose de su sitio e intentado disimular lo mejor posible que nada había sucedido.

A una distancia prudente, Ino y Sakura vieron con sorpresa a ese par, el cómo Hinata había dicho "lindo" a un chico y el cómo Sasuke había sonreído al ver a la chica caerse y colocarse roja. Entonces ambas se miraron con sorpresa y luego compartieron sonrisas torcidas ya que se les hacía bastante divertido el jugar de ayudantes de cupido y poder juntar a una pareja como esa.

Ambas vieron con emoción a los dos morenos que seguían caminando en direcciones diferentes, cada uno con su rostro tranquilo y una leve sonrisa surcándolo ya que no era normal para ellos tener un encuentro como ese, por lo menos no con alguien que se sonroja como un tomate y mucho menos con alguien que parece modelo.

**Fin lección 2.**

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!, como ya lo había dicho los capítulos serán cortos ero tendrán el "toque" o eso creo XD. Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron la tarde y me dieron nuevas fuerzas para ir a clases jaja XD en fin espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	3. Lección 3: Vivir encuentros

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? - Muy largo.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 3: Vivir encuentros no tan esperados.**

Y ahí se encontraba ella, parada frente a la estación en la que se encontraría con sus amigas, con el cabello hecho una trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho, un suéter de color azul mediterráneo y unos shorts de mezclilla negros en conjunto con las medias gruesas que se había puesto bajo el short del mismo color, y, unas botas felpudas de color beige que le quedaban más arriba del tobillo dándole un toque un tanto tierno. Por supuesto había llevado un pequeño bolso de color beige que se había colgado de forma cruzada reposando entre su hombro izquierdo y su cadera en la parte derecha.

Suspiró un poco incómoda, sentía que la gente la miraba y eso era algo que en definitiva no le gustaba para nada, muy pocas veces había estado en una estación y eso que siempre estaba acompañada, de lo contrario le era cien por ciento mejor el caminar que estar en medio de tanta gente, para ella las multitudes siempre eran un problema.

Lastimosamente para su ya habitual mala suerte ese día parecía ser el doble transitado a lo que era comúnmente, y, entre tantas personas empezó a ser arrastrada con ellas.

Chilló tratando de salir de la multitud que pasaba como si se tratara de cabezas de ganado hacia el degolladero sin dejarle oportunidad de escapatoria a ella, entonces, sintió una mano salvadora que empezó a jalar de ella hasta sacarla del gran tumulto de gente. Cuando por fin fue liberada perdió el equilibrio y no bastándole con caerse en tremenda situación se llevó a su salvador por delante.

Perfecto Hinata, que gran forma de agradecer. Se quejó un poco por el dolor mientras tratada de acomodarse sentándose lejos de su salvador. - ¡L-Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó bastante apenada mientras bajaba la mirada, seguramente había dado una terrible impresión.

– Hmp. – Aquel bufido llamó especialmente su atención, levantó la mirada por inercia encontrando con sorpresa el rostro de su salvador. – Torpe. – Se sonrojó levemente sin despegar la mirada del chico que yacía sentado frente a ella, boqueó sorprendida y al no saber que decir prefirió guardar silencio. El moreno por su parte se levantó de sucio suelo y sacudiendo un poco el jean negro que llevaba le extendió la mano a la morena quien avergonzada y aún sorprendida aceptó el acto de amabilidad por arte del chico.

– G-Gracias… - Agradeció mientras media sonrisa surcaba su rostro. – Uhm… m-me llamo Hinata… - Se presentó sintiendo que empezaba a faltarle aire a sus pulmones. – Hyuuga Hinata. – El moreno asintió no dándole mucho interés al momento.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondió éste dejándole escuchar su nombre y su sensual voz a la chica. Hinata asintió levemente sintiendo la emoción palpable, ¡Era la primera vez que se le presentaba a un chico!, empezaba a sentirse orgullosa de ella misma.

Sonrió levemente, mientras en su mente se daba miles de aplausos por su avance. – U-Un gusto… - Susurró levantando la mirada hasta posarla en el rostro del chico quien seguramente debería medir un metro setenta y cinco, pues era más alto que ella que tan solo medía un metro sesenta.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Interrumpiendo el momento de ambos morenos se dejó ver a las cabelleras coloridas de sus amigas aproximarse a ella. Sonrió de tan solo verlas, cada una se veía preciosa con ese estilo único que las identificaba.

- ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar! – Se disculpó la rubia quien se veía bastante linda en su mini falda blanca, zapatos de tacón azules y la blusa de tirantes color morado. - ¡Oh!, Hola Sasuke-kun. – Saludó la rubia sonriente, Hinata vio con sorpresa al chico, entonces ¿sus amigas lo conocían?

- Tan ruidosas como siempre. – Dijo él sacando una gran sonrisa por parte de la rubia, la peli rosa y la peli roja.

– Y tú tan agradable como siempre. – Soltó Karin quien vestía unos shorts a medio muslo de color rojo, una blusa negra y zapatos de tacón negros. El moreno bufó disconforme. – Es por eso que no tienes novia. – Soltó divertida la Uzumaki viendo como el Uchiha trataba de fulminarla con la mirada.

– Uhm… - Trató de intervenir Sakura un poco preocupada de que el moreno se molestara. - Pronto vendrán los otros chicos así que… - Y Hinata no escuchó más, porque por lo que había entendido aquel chico lindo de cabello oscuro estaría en la cita. Sintió que empezaba a enrojecer más de lo normal, entonces, ¿estaban destinados a encontrarse?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar aquella estúpida idea. Era tonto de pensar aquello, aunque admitía que le alegraba el saber que el Uchiha no tuviera novia.

**Fin lección 3.**

* * *

**¡Hola!, perdonen por no subir la continuación antes, al parecer por no comer bien estoy sintiéndome enferma y me la he pasado durmiendo todo el fin de semana... en fin, espero que les haya gusta el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?,a veces te encuentras a las personas en menos de lo que esperas jaja :3**

**Gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


	4. Lección 4: Un principio lento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ****¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento? **

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Este será un short fic, capítulos cortos y de un avance lento, aunque creo que el nombre no va de la mano con la historia, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha y no morir rechazada en el intento?**

**Lección número 4: Un principio lento, bastante lento.**

Después de esperar por unos quince minutos por fin divisaron a un grupo de chicos quienes se acercaban junto a las mayores del grupo Temari y Tenten. Cuando los chicos aparecieron frente a ellos empezó a enrojecer por la simple idea de que estaba rodeada de personas, pero al parecer éstas eran agradables puesto que cada uno se presentó de forma amigable. Conoció a Suigetsu el famoso novio de Karin, un chico con apariencia de delincuente que encajaba muy bien con la personalidad de su amiga, ambos eran bastante… peculiares.

También vio a Lee un conocido de su primo, éste le saludó amablemente mientras no se separaba ni un segundo de Tenten. También estaba Shikamaru, un viejo amigo de infancia de Ino quien al parecer se llevaba bastante bien con Temari. Pero, los dos chicos que de por sí llamaron su atención fue un chico de cabello rubio como el sol que le sonrió ampliamente presentándose por el nombre de Naruto, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando lo vio, ese chico era bastante lindo. – No creo que debas interesarte en él. – Susurró el moreno a su oído, Hinata saltó pues le había tomado por sorpresa tan acción. – Si lo notas bien verás cómo mira a Sakura. – colocando especial cuidado a las palabras del chico Uchiha notó cómo el rubio de brillante sonrisa hablaba plácidamente con Sakura y cómo un leve sonrojo brillaba en sus mejillas.

Sonrió entusiasmada al ver tal escena, se veían bastante lindos juntos. Entonces posando su mirada en el último chico pudo ver con bastante sorpresa el primer sonrojo en Ino quien hablaba con el otro Uchiha, Sai, en realidad ese chico había llamado su atención por aquella sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, era extraño.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta en aquel momento que en verdad se encontraban en una cita en grupo y más que salir con amigos todos estaban allí con el motivo de pasar tiempo con la persona que les gustaba sin necesidad de confesar lo que querían en verdad. A ese punto se sintió celosa y hasta usada pues había sido invitada para ser una espectadora del romance que vivían sus amigas.

Suspiró sintiendo que esa sería una larga pero larga cita. – Muévete y no te caigas. – La demandante voz del chico Uchiha fue lo que la despertó de su letargo, entonces, se pudo dar cuenta que todos habían empezado a caminar hacia la rampa donde se espera el tren y que la única persona que le había esperado era el moreno. – Nos dejarán. – Apuró él haciendo que soltara un tembloroso "Sí" y caminara apresuradamente tras él hasta darle alcance a sus amigos.

Al ver que el tren que esperaban estaba por llegar se sintió un poco intimidada por la multitud que se empezaba a acumular, los empujones no se hicieron esperar y cuando creyó que sería aplastada por las personas cuando llegó el tren el Uchiha la abrazó por la espalda dándole soporte y protección de aquellas personas. Cuando ingresaron al tren se sentía magullada y avergonzada por la cercanía del chico y al momento que quiso separarse del Uchiha y tomar asiento o por lo menos estar a una distancia prudente de él éste le obligó a permanecer a su lado pues todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado, era la primera vez que un chico y ella se encontraban a tan poca distancia y agradecía que el moreno estuviera tras ella pues seguro se burlaría de su cara en aquel momento. Extrañada por no haber visto a sus amigas las buscó con la mirada encontrándoles a cada una con el chico con el que más interactuaban. Se sintió incómoda por la situación ya que prácticamente ella y el chico Uchiha habían sido emparejados por sus amigos, se removió un poco hasta poder girarse y ver al chico al rostro. – N-No tiene que preocuparse por mí, Uchiha-san… - Susurró con las mejillas rojas y viéndolo fijamente. – N-No me parece j-justo que sea vea obligado a cuidar de mí porque todos es-están, uhm, pasando el rato. – El moreno bufó al ver a la chica tan incómoda.

– Bien. – Soltó alejándose de la chica. – Me da igual lo que hagan de todas formas, fui obligado a venir. – Gruñó girando la mirada hasta posarla en los que se hacen llamar sus amigos.

– Comprendo. – Susurró ella cabizbaja, por la actitud del chico supo que había sido imprudente al decir aquello. – Uhm, pe-pero al menos sé su nombre. – Susurró mordiendo su labio inferior, aunque ese día fuera largo le hacía feliz saber cómo se llamaba el chico.

– Entonces sólo dime Sasuke. – Dijo él logrando sorprenderla.

- ¿Huh? – Soltó sintiendo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más brillante. – Uhm, s-sí, Sasuke-kun. – Susurró sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por algo que seguramente a muchos les parecería normal.

El moreno sonrió de lado al ver cómo la chica parecía un arcoíris por los numerosos colores que tomaban su rostro. Soltó un bufido ante aquello, era la primera vez que se le ocurría ser tan amable con una chica y aunque una parte de él esperó que ella se proclamara su dueña por algo tan simple la chica parecía ser de las que no se interesan en lo físico o era demasiado tímida para aceptar que ella también moría por él. Gruñó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, no era para tanto, sólo era una chica y aquel sólo era el principio de otra problemática fangirl.

**Fin lección 4.**

* * *

**Waa~ la historia avanza, y como dice el título del capítulo esto sí que es lento jaja XD aunque bueno, también es algo rápido ya que es la primer cita, en fin... ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿le gustó?, la idea de emparejar a los chicos con las chicas me encanta jaja amo esas parejas *^*, ahora estoy tan estresada con la U :c siento que perderé**** el semestre en cualquier momento ¡Y eso me frustra!, joder D: quiero salir a vacaciones ya TT^TT exámenes, talleres, pruebas, estudiar tres cosas a la vez no es sencillo se los digo yo que estudio una carrera universitaria, un técnico y un curso... Dios... aun así me encantan D:**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgra o Lider-sama.**


End file.
